Faction
The term "faction", in its original meaning, refers to a game-defined collection of NPC characters who share an affiliation with a race, government, or organization. By completing quests and killing NPCs, players can affect their standing with a particular faction, causing members of that faction to treat the player differently. Faction is primarily used as a reference to the GCW factions: the Galactic Empire and Rebel Alliance. These are the only two factions that a player can actively join and announce their affiliation with. Viewing faction standing is accomplished via the Factions tab on your Character Sheet. Standing with each listed faction will be a number ranging from 5000 to -5000; this number governs how NPCs react to you. The lower the number, the more hostile NPCs of that faction will be towards you. The higher the number, the more they consider you to be an ally. If a faction is not listed, none of your actions have resulted in status changes with the organization. To raise faction standings with any group, you must kill that faction's enemies. Very high standing with a faction will cause that faction's NPCs to treat you passively, even if they are normally aggressive (red). Very low standing will cause most NPCs to attack you on sight, even if they are normally passive. Most NPCs belonging to a faction's enemy will attack that faction's NPCs on sight. If an NPC sees you attacking a faction enemy, it will usually assist you in the fight. Factional NPCs will also assist NPC allies engaged in combat. Rebel Enemies: Imperial Rebel NPCs: Rebel NPCs Imperial Enemies: Rebel Imperial NPCs: Imperial NPCs Aa'kuans Base: Aa'kuan Champion's Cave, Talus Enemies: Binayre Pirates, Fed Dub, Liberation Party These anarchists believe that all living beings have the right to govern themselves and that no authority (specifically, no government) should invade anyone's individual space. Believers in personal freedom, pacifists unless provoked, the Aakuan are dangerous only to those who invade their territories. However, they're easily agitated and consider anyone walking near their territories to be invading. Their doctrines, though extreme, find many followers on fiercely independent Corellia. Aakuans take their name from the old Corellian term aa'kua, "respect" (literally "respecting space"). Afarathu Enemies: CorSec Afarathu are separatist Selonians, and hate all other species. They would especially like to drive the Drall and the Humans from what they consider to be their home worlds (including Corellia and Talus). See Selonians. Alkhara Enemies: Tusken Raider Alkhara was a notorious bandit who roamed the Tatooine wastes using the B'omarr palace as his base for thirty-four years; he shared the palace with the remaining B'omarr Monks while he ravaged unwary moisture farmers. He allied his band of thieves with the Sand People long enough to use their strength and ferocity to wipe out a police garrison. He then killed all of the Sand People that had helped him. It was this cruel act that created the feud between Sand People and humans, a feud which continued for centuries after Alkhara's death. When the Sand People sought to exact revenge on him, he fled deep into to the B'omarr palace. The current incarnation of the Alkhara bandits was formed under a new leadership by several Tatooinians who had been forced from their home by Sand People. They wage a constant war with the Tusken Raiders, and pillage local villages and moisture farms for supplies. Bandit Enemies: Townsperson Beldonna's League Enemies: Followers of Lord Nyax, Lost Aqualish Regiment These mercenaries are led by Liiria Beldonna. They are soft and complacent, working for the Imperials and willingly accept bribes to let criminal activities go unchecked. Sometimes these mercenaries help keep the peace, but they always act at the bidding of their current employer, even if they have violent aim. Binayre Pirates Base: Binyare Pirate Bunker, Talus Enemies: Aakuans, CorSec, FedDub A two-bit group of smugglers and pirates operating in the corellian sector who have twin home bases—one on Talus, the other on Tralus. They cling to the bottom rung of the criminal ladder. SWG Lore from the loading screen. Blood Razors Enemies: Canyon Corsair, Nym This swoop gang originated on the planet Biivren. Despite their fearsome name, the Blood Razors were formed to assist those inhabitants who were outcast when the big corporations took over the planet. They mostly traffic black market goods to the underground, avoiding Imperial notice by covering their activities with swoop chases. Borvo Enemies: Gungan, Jabba, Trade Federation Borvo is a blue-ish skinned Hutt looking to carve a small Empire out of the Naboo system. Has worked with, for, and against Jabba, but holds no special grudge or respect for him. Canyon Corsair Enemies: Bloodrazor, Nym Canyon Corsairs consider themselves above average vehicle pilots, including swoops, land speeders, and star ships. They spend most of their time working on their vehicles or stealing parts for them. They will occasionally steal other things to sell for the money to buy parts for their vehicles. Cobral Enemies: Restuss Brigade The Cobral family was a group of smugglers and black market dealers who took over the planetary government of a planet called Frego. They ruled the planet quite well for some time until one of the children of the family had his brother killed to ensure his place as head of the family. The Cobral family lost their power and authority shortly before the Battle of Naboo, but some members of the organization fled to Rori. Not long after, the two brothers who committed the murder (among other crimes) were sent to prison. The Cobral now are the remnants of their regimes who are trying desperately to get their leaders out of prison. Corellian Swoop Gang Enemies: Smashball Thug CorSec Enemies: Afarathu, Followers of Lord Nyax, Monumenter, Rogue CorSec, Lost Aqualish Regiment Allies: Beldonna's League Corellian Security Forces. Police for the Corellian Sector of the Galaxy, including Talus. Dantari Enemies: Kunga Tribe, Mokk, Janta Tribe The primitive Dantari roam in tribes across the surface of Dantooine. The natives of Dantooine build primitive mud huts and cave shelters decorated with icons of ancestral spirits. Because Dantari tribes are nomadic, they desert and re-occupy whole villages seemingly at random. Little is known of the primitive Dantari culture. Desert Demon Enemies: Swoop Donkuwah Tribe Enemies: Gondula Tribe, Panshee Tribe This is a tribe of Duloks (Evil Ewoks). Drall Enemies: CorSec, Fed Dub Base: Drall Patriot's Cave One of the three main species of sentient creatures living on Corellia along with Humans and Selonians, the Drall are a species of people native to the planet Drall in the Corellian system. Though they are generally reclusive and peaceful, some Drall visit or live on Corellia, and some have shown hostility towards native Corellians. See also, Selonians. Endor Marauder Base: Marauder's Stronghold, Endor Enemies: Gondula Tribe, Panshee Tribe Long ago, a reptilian species was stranded on the Forest Moon of Endor. These Marauders, as they are known, have been living there ever since, attacking visitors to the planet. A warlike society, they scavenge any technology they can find. Fed Dub Found on: Talus Enemies: Binayre Pirates, Drall, Liberation Party, Lost Aqualish Regiment The Federation of Double Worlds (or Fed-Dub for short) is the government that controls Talus and Tralus. Members are elected, and control a minor force to keep the peace on these two planets. Flail Cutthroat Enemies: Hidden Daggers Followers of Nyax Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec Lord Nyax is an ancient Corellian Ghost whose name was invoked to scare children. When Darth Vader came to Corellia to destroy the Jedi, this was the name he was given by terrified citizens. Nyax's followers hate Jedi and all they stand for, and look to slaughter them as Lord Nyax did when he possessed the body of Darth Vader. The followers aren't particularly Imperially oriented, but believe Vader to have been inhabited by Nyax's ghost, and so treat him somewhat reverentially. Garyn Raiders Enemies: Restuss Brigade Ex-vigos of Alexi Garyn who managed (through luck and coincidence) to avoid Darth Maul's destruction of Garyn's organization. They are fiercely loyal to their leader, who was drowned by Darth Maul. They have since banded together on Rori to base their operations to harass Imperial troops and avenge their fallen leader. Gondula Tribe Enemies: Donkuwah Tribe, Korga, Pubam, Endor Marauder Allies: Panshee Tribe A tribe of Ewoks. Gungan Enemies: Borvo, Plasma Thief, Swamp Rat In the past, Gungans took great pains to avoid contact with their Naboo neighbors, and even built huge underwater cities to escape contact. Since the failed invasion by the Trade Federation, the Gungans have begun to co-exist with their human friends. A few stubborn holdouts remain on both sides. The most notable holdouts to the peace are the Rorian Gungans. The "Rorian Gungans" are a group of gungans that relocated to Rori shortly after the peace brokered between Boss Nass and Queen Amidala as a result of the Battle of Naboo. Rorian Gungans were violently opposed to any alliance between humans and Gungans. Living in relative isolation on Rori, they have become territorial, paranoid, and increasingly violent. They are now likely to attack any beings who come into their territory on sight. Hidden Daggers Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec, Flail Cutthroat Allies: Rogue CorSec Hutt Enemies: Naboo Security Forces, Narmle Police Forces, Nym, Jabba Enemies: Borvo, Valarian Allies: Hutts A member of the Hutt species, Jabba resembles a bloated slug who resides upon a large dais to support his weight. Controlling most of the smuggling, spice shipping, and loan sharking within the region, Jabba is the unspoken ruler of the planet. As the most notorious crime lord in the Outer Rim, Jabba the Hutt makes his home on Tatooine. Janta Tribe Enemies: Kunga Tribe, Dantari Raiders One of the tribes of Dantari. The Rebels are rumored to have hidden among the Dantari on Dantooine. Specifically with a tribe called the Janta. Jawa Enemies: Tusken Raider One of the native species of Tatooine. Jawas are short, wear brown robes that cover their faces at all times, have glowing yellow eyes, and deal in “used” technological equipment, including star ship parts, vehicles, and mostly droids. Kobola Enemies: Narmle Police Forces, Spice Collective The dreaded Kobola crime organization has have established a foothold on Naboo and Rori. The Kobola spice miners sell their spice to the Hutts and they are often at war with both the Rorian Gungans and the Rori Spice Mining Collective. On CorSec's Most Wanted list of criminals, the Kobola have forced scores of travelers to mine precious ore from their mines at blaster-point. Spice is a dangerous business and it takes dangerous people to guard their harvest. Korga Enemies: Gondula Tribe, Panshee Tribe Kunga Tribe Enemies: Dantari Raiders, Mokk A Tribe of Dantari. Liberation Party Enemies: CorSec, Fed Dub Lok Mercenaries Enemies: Bloodrazor, Canyon Corsair Lost Aqualish Regiment Found on: Talus Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec, Fed Dub The Lost Aqualish are a crazed group of lost Aqualish who keep to their hidden base. Their ancestors were secretly positioned on Talus during the Aqualish-Corellian War centuries before, but were forgotten when the war ended. Believing that the war would one day begin anew, the Talus Aqualish have kept their base hidden from everyone, especially the human settlers on Talus. Despite the occasional skirmish with the citizens of Talus, no one knows the extent of the Aqualish forces on Talus or of their centuries-long anticipation of war. Having cut themselves off from all outside communication, they know nothing of the new Empire or the Rebellion. Meatlump Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec, Rogue CorSec A group of fanatical, if somewhat stupid, scientific progress hating ruffians. The gang was formed by an ex-scientist from the Empire who wanted nothing more than to put an end to the terrible weapons he was making. His three sons, all dullards in their own right, formed the meatlumps after Imperial assassins attempted to kill their father. They named themselves after their favorite Food. Mokk Enemies: Dantari Raiders, Janta Tribe Monumenter Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec Naboo Enemies: Borvo Naboo Pirate Enemies: Naboo Security Force Naboo Security Force Enemies: Borvo, Naboo Pirate, Plasma Thief, Swamp Rat, Trade Federation Narmle Police Forces Enemies: Korbola, Spice Brigade Allies: Restuss Brigade Nightsisters Enemies: Singing Mountain Clan Nightsisters are a matriarchy of Dark side Force users native to Dathomir. They should not be mistaken for Dathamiri witches, who cast out the Nightsisters who used the Dark side of the Force for using "magic that did not need singing, chanting, spells or rituals". Once the Emperor discovered the Nightsisters, he took control of the planet, forbidding any Dark Force user from leaving the planet. Nym Enemies: Bloodrazor, Canyon Corsair The pirates that prey on the spacelanes have a variety of motives. Greed and power are most common, but there are those brigands with a sense of honor and higher purpose. Nym is just one example. Olag Grek Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec Panshee Tribe Enemies: Donkuwah Tribe, Endor Marauder, Korga, Pubam Allies: Gondula Tribe Plasma Thief Enemies: Gungan Pubam Enemies: Gondula Tribe, Panshee Tribe Restuss Brigade Enemies: Cobral, Garyn Allies: Narmle Police Forces Rogue CorSec Enemies: CorSec Allies: Hidden Daggers Rorgungan Enemies: Spice Collective A group of gungans relocated to Rori shortly after the peace brokered between Boss Nass and Queen Amidala. These Rorian Gungans were violently opposed to any alliance between humans and Gungans. Living in relative isolation on Rori, they have become territorial, paranoid, and increasingly violent. They are now likely to attack any beings who come into their territory on sight. Sif Base: Erran Sif, Talus Enemies: Imperial, Rebel Allies: Hutt Singing Mountain Clan Enemies: Nightsister Enemies of the Nightsisters, the Singing Mountain clan are a group of force-sensitive witches from Dathomir. People who have seen the home of the Singing Mountain Clan return with strange reports of unusual sights. They are the mortal enemies of the Nightsisters. They are wary and cautious of men, never trusting them, and sometimes killing or enslaving them. Sith Shadow Enemies: Aurilia Villager Allies: Imperial, Rebel Sith Shadow Assassin Enemies: Aurilia Villager Allies: Imperial, Rebel Smashball Thug Enemies: Corellian Swoop Gang, CorSec Spice Collective Enemies: Narmle Police Forces, Kobola, Rorgungan Spider Clan Enemies: Singing Mountain Clan Swamp Rat Enemies: Gungan Swoop Enemies: Desert Demon Thug Enemies: Townsperson To raise Thug Faction Points you need to to kill farmers on Tatooine Go to the Mission Terminal and do a "moisture settler's storage area" Mission. Townsperson Enemies: Bandit, Thug Allies: Imperial, Rebel Trade Federation Enemies: Borvo, Naboo Security Force Tusken Raider Enemies: Alkhara, Jawa Sand People, or "Tusken Raiders", are primitive desert nomads and killers adept at surviving the harsh desert environment. Tusken Raiders are named for their bloody overthrow of Fort Tusken on Tatooine. Their origin is unknown, but they’ve fought against the humans since they moved to Tatooine. Since most of their technology is stolen from settlers, it's not rare to find hundred year old rifles still being used by them. Tusken Raiders are a threat to all, primarily settlers and travelers. Most inhabitants of Tatooine believe that until the Sand People are wiped out, no one is safe. Underworld Enemies: Bounty Hunter, Law Enforcement Agents, Various criminal factions Underworld NPCs: See Smugglers Notes: The new faction for the Smuggling system on SWG. Smugglers work to obtain positive Underworld Faction, while Bounty Hunters work to obtain negative Underworld Faction. The faction point range for this faction is from -3000 to +5000. Valarian Found on: Tatooine Enemies: Jabba NPCs: Valarian Henchmen Yavin Scavengers Found on: Yavin IV Enemies: Hutt NPCs: Yavin Scavengers Source *CorSec Database A-G *CorSec Database H-Z Category:Factions Category:Characters